My Girl
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: Just a nice one-shot about Peeta spending time with his five year old daughter, Shay.
1. Chapter 1

My Girl

"Peeta!" my wife, Katniss, yells. "What, sweetheart?" I yell back. "I'm taking Leo to see Rory and his girlfriend. Take care of Shaylee!" I smile at the thought of a day alone with my precious daughter. Because I work, I almost never get to spend quality time with my children. It kills me that I don't see them all the time, but the bakery can't run itself. "I will." I shout. I hear the door close as I leave my studio, where I stash the paintings I make to help with the flashbacks. My children haven't seen the studio yet, and I don't plan to show them for a long time. "Daddy!" I hear my daughter squeal. I look up and see her skidding into view with a little green dress on, the color of the forest, clinging onto a worn-out teddy bear that Haymitch gave her. Her blonde curls fall just above her shoulders, her twinkling blue eyes full of mischief. Beside the merchant coloring, she's a carbon copy of Katniss. She even acts like Katniss most of the time.

I open my arms. "Come here, Shay." I've learned in the past few months that she won't respond to Shaylee anymore, only Shay. Her stubbornness never ceases to amaze me. She giggles and hops up on my lap happily. I stare down at my beautiful daughter in adoration. She's everything I've ever wanted from my life and more. How did _I _help create someone so adorable? She hugs her little arms around my waist as far as she can get. "Daddy, can I help you bake Uncle Wowy's cake?" she asks very seriously. I try to stifle my laugh. She's still struggling with the letter 'r'.

Rory's birthday is coming up, and I've offered to make him a cake since he's like our family. I consider doing it by myself, but it wouldn't hurt to let Shay help a little. "Sure, sweetie." I tell her. She giggles and hugs me again. "I love you, Daddy." she says. My heart melts every time she tells me that. I never heard it as a child, so I make it a point to say it to my kids as often as possible. "I love you too, Dandelion." I tell her, using my nickname for her. I kiss her head before picking her up and bringing her to the kitchen.

I set her down on a chair while I get the ingredients out. I know the recipe by heart, so this should be easy. I peer over to see that she's watching my moves closely and suspiciously, like Katniss when she hunts. She's definitely going to be a good hunter. I pick her up and bring her to the counter. "See honey, you put a certain amount of all of these things in this bowl." I explain to her. She nods in understanding. She so smart for a five-year old. "Let's start with flour." I tell her. She peaks into the sack I gesture to and looks back at me, disappointment etched in her face.

"Daddy, there isn't any flowews in there." she informs me. I chuckle. "No sweetheart, that white stuff is called flour. It sounds the same as the pretty kind of flower, but it's spelled differently." I tell her. She perks up a bit "Oh, ok Daddy." I fill a cup with flour and hand it to Shay. "Now pour this in the bowl." She nods and uses both of her tiny hands to pour the flour into the bowl. She claps excitedly at her success. "I did it, Daddy!" she squeals. I smile and hug her to me. "Yes you did." I let her go and hand her a cup of milk very, very, _very _carefully. She does the same as she did with the flour, only spilling a little bit. "What's next, Daddy?"

By the time we finnish with the ingredients, both of us are covered in sugar and flour. I don't mind, I'm just happy that I got to spend time with my little girl. _My_ little girl. I'll never get used to saying that. My heart swells with love when I see her stirring away furiously in the bowl. I gently take it from her and pour it in the pan before placing it in the oven. Her soft blonde curls bounce when she takes a seat on the stool. I know that the boys will be lining up when she gets older. The thought terrifies me. Whoever they are, they have to go through me first. "Daddy, do you think Uncle Wowy will like it?" she asks, concerned. I laugh. "Of course, sweetie. You did such a good job." She smiles. "I know."

Afterward, I sit on a chair with Shay on my lap. She's playing with her teddy bear quietly. I take in the moment while I can, so happy that I have a daughter like her. She's got the best of both of us. She's good with people like me, but full of fire like Katniss. She's my little angel, a definite Daddy's girl. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed and to those who read the story! I just wanted to tell everyone that I'll be doing a story about Shay's birth from Peeta's point of view and a few others, like her thirteenth birthday and things like that. Before I was even working on this, I was working on a story about a sixteen year old Shay. I won't be able to post it for a while because I'm busy with my story **_**Role Reversal**_**. Be warned, you haven't heard the last of Shay... :P**


End file.
